The present disclosure generally relates to polycarbonate compositions, and more particularly, to polycarbonate compositions having enhanced optical properties, methods of manufacture, and uses thereof.
Polycarbonate is a high-performance plastic with good impact strength (ductility). Polycarbonates, however, can age under the influence of heat, light, and time, causing reduced light transmission and color changes.
There accordingly remains a need for polycarbonate compositions having enhanced optical properties, methods of making and articles comprising the polycarbonate compositions.